Sweet Irony
by rinomame
Summary: If you had told me last year that Rose Weasley would willingly join my potion group, I would've laughed at you and then admitted you to St. Mungos. I hated her guts, and the ironic thing was that she hated my guts too. She just didn't remember. Amnesia!fic. Rose/Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- White**

White. Everything was white; drifting in a realm of nothingness. I felt weightless, as though I were a feather suspended in the air. I let the freedom lull me as I slowly regained use of my senses, one by one. My sense of smell came first- fresh mint and lavender assaulted me in a delicious concoction of perfume. It beckoned me forward, encouraging me to explore my other senses. Next came my hearing. A steady, rhythmic beeping and whir of machines blended together to create a harmony of white noise. My taste returned as I swallowed against the rough dryness in my mouth. Gradually I became more and more aware of my body, my sense of touch falling into place. I lay rigid like a plank bundled in what felt like sheets. My left arm felt cool and uncomfortable and I became aware of a faint pain present in my head.

Instant regret filled me. _No. Take me back._ This world was in no contrast to the effortless feeling of floating. I longed to return to the white realm I had come from. Finally, left with no other choice, I opened my eyes.

At first I was confused. Had I somehow made it back into the white nothingness? Steadily as my eyes adjusted I noticed that, while this world was indeed prominently white, there was more depth, more colour. The first thing that was evident was that I was in hospital. That fact alone would be enough to make anybody panic. White curtains enclosed the bed I found myself in. Everything was white; white sheets, white walls, white ceiling. Tubing ran out of my left arm and connected to a bag of clear fluid and a clamp-like clip was connected to my left index finger. I was vaguely aware of weight by my side as I absorbed my surroundings.

Carefully I propped myself up to a sitting position wincing slightly as my headache picked up. Black blue bruises coated my porcelain skin, running up and down my thin airs. Dull pain confirmed that they carried on down my body.

My heart stopped as I took in the weight beside me. A person. They sat at the side of the bed in a plastic chair, their head resting on the mattress. They had their face buried in the sheets and I could hear soft snores as they slept. Cold sweat formed on my forehead and instinctively I slid as far away from the person as I could.

The background beeping picked up as I cowered in the corner of the bed from the intruder. The person was obviously male, given their body shape and cropped hair. Short, messy brown hair was the only distinctive feature I could gather from his awkward position. The beeping grew louder and the boy stirred.

I glanced at the source of the noise. A heart rate monitor sat next to the bed, connected to my finger.

The boy softly sighed and pushed himself up. I froze. eyes met mine. A lopsided smile stretched across the strangers face and his eyes lit up. Thick from sleep, his voice shattered the silence, "Thank god!" His features were soft and friendly; his hair framed his face and accentuated his brilliant eyes. He reached out to take my hand but I pulled away, scared of the stranger. Confusion filled his face. Just as he opened his mouth to continue the white curtain was thrown back.

An old man I could only presume to be my doctor entered. He too smiled as he met my eyes. "You're awake," he said enthusiastically, "that's great!"

I was filled with inescapable feeling of dread. I felt tears surface as I tried to recall how I had ended up here. The longer I grasped for memories the more they slipped through my fingers like water. I had no recollection of anything. I felt as though I was drowning. My mind was blank, there was nothing there. Pain cut through me at the realisation and I cried out. There were no memories of a childhood or a school life. No memories of growing up or having friends. Nothing. The only thing left was the unavoidable feeling of loss. I slipped back into the comfortable white realm of nothingness.

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys,**  
**So this is my first fanfiction and I'm not really sure how everything works on this website yet. Please bear with me.**

**I know you can't really tell whats going on from this chapter, but more is to come!**

**Thank you in advance**  
**- Rino**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Potions**

ROSE

My body ached in protest, still sore from the accident. A groan escaped my lips and I slowly set about unpacking my trunk. Nobody knew I was here; everyone had gone straight to the Great Hall to watch the sorting. I let my mind drift as I hung up my clothes.

"_This may come as a shock to you, but there is clearly no other answer. You're suffering from a serious case of amnesia." _

I shook my head and moved on to sorting my socks. A month had passed since I had woken up, and it was a relief to everyone the moment I remembered my name- Rose Weasley.

It frustrated me to no end, retaining my common sense yet missing huge chunks of my past. The sooner I regained my memories, the better.

"_Gore blimey Rosie, you gave me a heart attack. We decide to go into town and the next thing I know you're knocked down by one of those crazy muggle cars. Before I could blink you were rushed off to the muggle hospital. Uncle Ron kept saying he wanted to take you to St. Mungo's but they wouldn't let him. Let me tell you Rose, muggles are barbaric; they stuck needles in you and poked you all over! And when you finally wake up you don't even recognise me, what kind of cousin are you?" _

I laughed to myself remembering Albus' frantic lecture. When I had finally recognised him I swear he almost cried from relief.

Of course everyone had known about the accident upon my return to Hogwarts. The constant whispers and looks quickly became too much. I refused to be a zoo animal for them to watch.

Finishing with my clothes I scrambled into my bed, exhausted. The weight of the day had finally caught up to me and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

My muscles screaming in protest as I raced down the hallway. None of the girls I shared my dorm with had thought to wake up the amnesic girl and now I was very late. It was now second period and I had no idea where my potions class was.

I tried once again to read the crude map Albus had drawn me on the train yesterday, but his handwriting was appalling. I could barely make out the word dungeon. Heading downwards seemed the best option.

Following the stairs down, I reached a solitary door at the bottom. Consulting the map once more I decided that I might as well give it a go. Tentatively I knocked on the door and entered. The entire class turned to face me. I shrunk under the attention. My eyes caught Albus' at the back of the classroom and he awkwardly waved. At least I knew I was in the right place. The Potions Master frowned at me.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry I'm late sir, I got a bit lost."

The class snickered and whispers instantly picked up.

_"Lost? In her 6th year, what kind of excuse is that?"_

_"I heard she lost her memories."_

_"I bet she's faking."_

The teacher cleared his throat and the whispers instantly stopped, "That's okay Miss Weasley. The staff are all perfectly aware of your situation. Please take a seat."

Avoiding student's eye contact, I made my way to an empty seat. The boy beside me stiffened as I sat down. I didn't blame him.

"Okay class, that's enough talk, please return to your textbooks and in groups of three attempt one of the potions listed on the blackboard. Chose your groups wisely, you're with them until the winter break."

Tucking a lock of hair behind my head I pulled out my text book. Unsure as to what to do, I glanced around. The class had all broken off into groups of threes and were already consulting the long list on the blackboard. Hopefully I searched for Albus, only to find his group was already full.

The boy beside me hadn't moved as another approached him from across the room. A few minutes passed and no one else had joined their duo. I guess I had found my group.

I turned to face them. "Excuse me; I was wondering if I could join your group...I'm not really sure what I'm doing..." The boy I was sat beside was blonde. He had stormy grey eyes and pale skin. I found myself blushing as I took his handsome features in. His partner was good-looking too, in more of a 'boy next door' way. He had messy brown hair and matching brown eyes behind a pair of glasses.

They both looked shocked at my request. The blonde one recovered first, "Ah, um, yeah sure."

I stood up and pulled my chair closer to their work. I didn't miss the meaningful looks the boys were passing. I guess I wasn't that popular before I lost my memory.

"Sorry, really I am, I can't remember anyone and my cousin already has a full group and I-"

"So it's true then?" the brunette cut me off, looking at me expectantly.

"Unfortunately, yeah, but don't worry I promise I won't stuff you guys up or anything," I paused. Once I had gotten past this first awkward class everything else would be manageable.

"I'm Rose Weasley," I laughed, "I'm sure you already know though."

The brunette chuckled, "Yep, I'm Thomas Nott by the way, just call me Tom." He threw a dazzling smile before elbowing the blonde boy.

Blondie looked bewildered at the scene transpiring in front of him, "Err, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, our parents went to school together."

I bit my lip, "Sorry, I probably should remember that."

"Ah, no, that's okay."

"Anyway," Tom cut in, "Let's get started on this potion."

* * *

**A/N- Woo, that's the setup for the story finished. **

**I'm not sure where I want to take these characters yet, but I do want to introduce more of the Weasley/Potter clan in the future. **

**Chapters will be alternating between Roses and Scorpius' POV. **

**Reviews would be wonderful, because like I said, this is my first fanfic and I have no idea what I'm doing. **

**Thanks a lot**

**- Rino **


	3. Chapter 3

**(WARNING: Scorpius' language is a bit more colourful than Roses)**

**Chapter 3- Consequences**

SCORPIUS

What the fuck was she doing? If you had told me last year that Rose Weasley would willingly join my potion group, I would've laughed at you and then admitted you to St. Mungos. I hated her guts, and the ironic thing was that she hated my guts too. She just didn't remember.

I shot Tom another look. His eyes shone. I knew he thought this whole situation was fucking brilliant. He'd been wanted to get in with Weasley for a while, but the fact that she hated both of us was kind of a downer on that situation. Not that it didn't go both ways; I fucking hated her too.

She had the looks, don't get me wrong. Her brilliant blue eyes were the prettiest I'd ever seen, and her body wasn't bad either. But she was such a headache- and that was an understatement.

While my father had told me to keep my head down and stay out of the way of any Potter or Weasley, I couldn't help but be baited by Rose Weasley. She made it her personal vendetta to beat me in every test, and maybe it was my arrogance, but I did not take kindly to that.

Within the first couple of years together at Hogwarts we had whipped up a reputation. Everyone knew about our constant fighting and arguments. Teachers started making sure we sat away from each other in class and students avoided us whenever they could tell a fight was going to start. Our fights almost always turned messy, and those caught in the cross fire ended up having to go to the infirmary.

So yes, the fact that Weasley willingly sat next to me was a shock. From across the classroom I could see Potter glaring at me and trying to make eye contact with Weasley. Unfortunately for him, Tom had her undivided attention.

"So you remember how to do this?" Tom asked smoothly.

Weasley scoffed, "Of course I do, I'm pretty sure school work is burned into my brain."

"Damn, you usually come in top of the class, I was hoping to knock you off your pedestal."

"Nice try, but it takes more than me losing my memory to take me out of first," she grinned at him.

Weasley smiling was such a surreal thing. I had never seen this side to her. With the heated arguments we always found ourselves in, the only looks I had seen were of hatred and disgust.

Time seemed to speed up as I sat frozen, watching Tom and Weasley chat, and before I knew it class was over.

I tuned back into their conversation.

"- I know you don't need it but every Thursday night or something?" Tom was saying.

"I guess It wouldn't hurt," Weasley deliberated, before glancing my way, "Do you want to come too Scorpius?"

Wait what? Scorpius? What the fuck was that? She had never called me Scorpius, only Malfoy.

Too stunned to ask what she was talking about, I nodded. "Sure thing Weasley." It was only after I answered that I noticed Tom frantically shaking his head behind her back. Shit.

Before I could rectify the situation Weasley was gathering up her books, "Okay, see you guys then." Quickly she turned on her heel and left.

"What the hell man!" Tom turned on me as soon as she left, "I invite her to study with me every week, you know for a _private_ study session. You're supposed to say you can't do it. Now she's expecting you too!"

I grimaced; I should have been paying attention. I didn't need to spend more time with Weasley.

"How good is this though? Gryffindors Golden Girl lost her memory, and is now hanging out with the Slytherins Deadly Duo. Potter is going to have an aneurism." He sighed and put his hand behind his head, "This day is up there with that time I convinced Jasmine Kelsey for a quick root before class." As if summoned by Toms words, Potter stalked over. His eyes were narrowed and his face was murderous.

"Stay the fuck away from Rose," he spat as he reached us, "If she had her memories you know she wouldn't come within a foot of you two."

Tom laughed, "Good thing she doesn't have her memories then, isn't it."

Potter face turned bright red and I smirked. After such a weird morning I was always welcoming to have something familiar. I reached into my pocket and rested my hand on my wand. I had been in too many Potter/Weasley fights to know I had to be prepared for anything.

"If it wasn't for you holding her back, she would've done us ages ago Potter, memory or not," I drawled, aggravating him.

His eyes snapped to me, "I doubt anyone would want to do you, Death Eater spawn."

"At least I don't get chicks by using my father's fame."

"When I finish talking to Rose, she isn't coming anywhere near you two."

Tom burst out laughing at this, "Jesus Christ, how controlling are you?"

Potter shot forward and shoved Tom; he fell back against the desk. "Stay the fuck out of my family's business, Nott." Before I could react, Potter turned and stalked away, still visibly bright red.

"Wanker," Tom breathed as he stood up and straightened his robes, "Makes me want to mess with Weasley even more."

I started packing up my books again, "Same."

Tom and I left, slowly walking up the stone stairs. Tom broke the silence first,"You know what I'm thinking Scorp?"

"What's that?"

"This is going to be a very interesting year."

* * *

**A/N- When I woke up this morning and saw I had reviews I blushed so hard. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**My Uni holidays just started so I'm going to be spending some more time on this story hopefully :) **

**- Rino **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Confusion**

ROSE

Spearing another roll I actively tried to listen to Albus. Fred and James flanked him either side, and I felt overwhelmed by the trio."Rosie, come on, please listen to me!"

"No," I picked at the roll, not really having an appetite. This exchange had been going on since Monday. I was over it.

"Come on Roise, you don't have all your memories, you can't remember what they're like."

I glared at Albus, "And I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to tell me either. The doctor said I had to remember things for myself."

Albus huffed and pulled on Fred's sleeve, "Tell her Fred!"

Fred turned on me, "This is so stupid. Out of everyone it just so happened to be Nott and Malfoy. Great job Ro."

"Sometimes I wished I hadn't remembered my bigoted family," I mumbled. They glared at me. This conversation was getting old, lunch was almost over and I needed to get to my Muggle Studies class. It was time to wrap the debate up. "Look, I honestly don't see what's wrong with them, they seem perfectly nice. I really need to get to class, so we can continue this _thrilling_ talk later, okay?"

"Ha! You'd be laughing at yourself right now if you knew better."

"Well obviously I don't know better." I left before the trio could get another word in. It was exhausting constantly bickering with them. Where did they get off? Just because they had a problem with Scorpius and Tom, didn't mean I had to be dragged into it. If I honestly had a huge problem with them like Albus seemed to think, wouldn't have I remembered it? Stalking down the halls I almost felt like crying. I had lost my memories, the inconsiderate twats! Still seething over my cousins, I reached the top of the stairs when it happened. Two boys, a Gryffindor and Slytherin, were screaming at one another, wands out.

"Get lost McGregor! You know you're way out of line!"

"Fuck off, you Slytherin scum."

Hastily, a Ravenclaw boy to my left shot forward to diffuse the situation. He turned to me expectantly. "What the hell Rose! Give us a hand! You're a Prefect too!" I was? That was news to me. I suppose it made sense; Tom had said I was top of the class. Why had no one told me? I guess without my memories they found me not fit for the position anymore. Lost in thought I was hit by a sudden wave of emotion. Déjà vu washed over me and I instantly lost my breath. Oblivious to the passing students, all still concentrating on the fight, I fell to the ground.

'_They faced each other in the hall. A small smile crept over my face. Fighting again. Secretly I was glad it wasn't me up against blondie today. He had ruined too many of my outfits with his jinxes. And I really liked these shoes. _

_I waited patiently at the side for my Gryffindor counterpart to finish arguing. Students had gathered around, many of the older ones stood further off, not wanting to be at the wrong end of a misfired spell. A boy I recognised from my Charms class took a step forward. I could see him calculating whether or not to break them up. _

_He faced me, "Rose, give us a hand here. We need to split them up!" I looked at him before giving him a slow smile. _

"_They're big boys. Anyway, who knows? Maybe he'll break his wrist. I'm not against dirty tactics to beat him in tests."'_

Gasping, my head spun. Back in the present, a dainty Hufflepuff girl had noticed me on the ground. "Are you okay Rose?" Searching my mind I tried to recall the hazy vision. There was a blonde boy…and a fight maybe? The Hufflepuff looked down at me with concern, "Do you need the infirmary?" My eyes widened and I groggily I shook my head. I've had enough of hospitals and doctors.

"What the fuck are you doing Weasley?" A new voice chimed in.

Scorpius from my potions class looked down at me in a heap on the ground and then at the girl next to me. To an outsider it probably looked like the Hufflepuff had pushed me over. Beside me the Hufflepuff girl backed away slightly, "Don't hurt her Malfoy."

He sneered, "I'm not going to fucking hurt her, get out of the way." Knocking her aside, he bent down and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. "Haven't you heard? Weasley's in my Potion group, we're _best friends_ now. Let's go Weasley."

My mind still sluggish from collapsing I let the exchange pass my mind. Maintaining his grip on my arm Scorpius pulled me away from the girl. We rounded the corner, away from the commotion. He finally let go. "Merlin Weasley," Scorpius looked disgruntled and started walking towards Muggle Studies. Clumsily I stumbled alongside him.

I tried my voice, "Thanks." It slightly broke. Shaking his head he remained silent. I attempted again, "We didn't really talk in Potions the other day; sorry you have to deal with me." My voice came out stronger now. I could feel a headache coming on. He mumbled something that sounded close to 'me too'. I might've misheard.

"So anyway Weasley, why were you on the ground?"

Ignoring the question, not really wanting to explain, I side-tracked, "Why do you call me Weasley?"

Scorpius looked up, taken back, "Because it's your name?" he jeered, "Or did you forget that too?"

"But there are a million other Weasleys at this school; wouldn't it be easier to call me Rose?"

"Yeah...I guess."

I waited, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Will you call me Rose?"

Scorpius sighed, "Isn't that pushing it?"

"Aren't we friends?"

He snorted, "Fuck no."

I let his comment roll off me, "Why'd you pick me up then?" I cringed at the wording.

"Would you rather I left you on the floor? You're my precious potions partner." His sarcasm was thick. We rounded into class. It was a replay of Monday, with all eyes on us. I hoped this wasn't going to become a habit. "Sorry we're late," Scorpius entered the room un-phased. He slid into a seat next to Tom. Awkwardly I mumbled a sorry before sitting next to him.

A rather old looking woman stood at the front. She wore robes that looked too hot for the summer heat. The teacher cleared her throat, "I'd rather you didn't sit next to Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley. I don't need any interruptions in class today."

Lost for words I stared at her, "Interruptions?"

"You're already late, please don't play dumb. Move. I won't have any fighting in my class," Her words steely.

"I didn't mean to fight you ma'am, I just don't understa-"

"It's not me I'm worried about you fighting with. Move." Confused, I gathered my books. Who in Merlins name was I going to fight with? This teacher was not helping with my headache. Beside me Scorpius was suppressing a laugh. I got up and moved back a seat. The teacher nodded, "Okay class back to work."

"We're on page 30," The boy beside me provided. I nodded my thanks and got out a quill. The boy was still watching me. I waited for him to say something. He didn't.

"Um, Can I help with something?" I knew what was coming. I'd been getting the same question all week.

"Is it true you lost your memories?"

I sighed. How predictable. I had the next line memorized. "Yeah, sorry if I'm supposed to remember you."

He shook his head, "Nah don't worry, we never really spoke. I'm Liam. Why were you with Malfoy?"

The question was very sudden, he rushed it out. Rubbing my temples to try and ease my headache I answered, "I didn't feel very well; he was just helping me out."

Liam pondered this, "That's weird."

In front of us Scorpius tensed and Tom nudged him. Was he listening? "Whys that? Weren't we friends before?" I questioned.

Turning back to his work Liam started copying out the questions, "I wouldn't exactly call you friends, you and Malfoy were more like enem-"

"Hey Liam!" Tom quickly whipped around, "Shut up would yah. Trying to work here."

Liam looked down and stammered an apology as though intimidated. Completely ignoring his own advice Tom turned to face me. "Heya Rose, can you help me with this question?"

"Sure."

Liam watched us out the corner of his eye as I helped Tom. I felt uneasy.

"So muggles don't use owls? How do they mail things?"

"Postal service is on page 41."

Tom turned to the page, "They use stamps, huh. Interesting, Muggle inventions are weird. Aren't owls easier than going through such a large system?"

"Hmm, I guess." My headache picked up. A vision of Mum mailing my grandparents the muggle way flashed through my mind. A lazy grin stretched across my face.

"What are you smiling at?" Tom inquired.

"Ah no, sorry, I just remembered something."

A worried expression crossed Toms face. He glanced back at Scorpius, "It wasn't about me or Scorp was it?"

Liam laughed, "Wouldn't want that hey Tom."

"Calm down guys, it was about my mum."

Tom relaxed, "Ah okay."

He made deliberate eye contact with Liam, "Hey, don't forget out study date tomorrow, okay Rose?"

Liam's eyebrows rose. What were these boys doing? Anxious to get back to work I nodded. "Sure thing Tom. I'll see you tomorrow."

I had already accepted that before I got my memories back, there was going to be a lot of instances where I had no idea what was going on. It didn't stop conversations like this- where I felt I was missing something- from being frustrating. Like everyone had a huge inside joke I wasn't a part of. Hopefully it would all make sense when I got my memory back.

If I got my memory back.

* * *

**A/N- I'm really terrible at dialog :S It's a shame there's so much! **

**I'm trying to make chapters longer for you guys but I'm struggling a bit. Maybe for the shorter chapters I write Ill post two instead of one? **

**Also, I have a question for you guys. How far can I make my characters go before I have to up the rating? Would any of you mind if I increased it? **

**Thank you all so much for reading this (and for the wonderful people who left reviews that made me blush) I honestly didn't expect anyone to. **

**-Rino **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Bets**

SCORPIUS

Angrily, I paced our dorm. Tom lay reclined on his bed, watching me walk back and forth. "What's up Scorp?"

I didn't stop pacing. "I'm trying to figure out a way to get out of your fricken study session with Weasley."

Tom raised his eyebrows, and pushed his glasses up his face, "Dude, you know you don't have to come, I'm perfectly fine with it being just Rose and I. If you catch my drift."

I groaned. I knew he would fucking say that, but the thing was, I didn't want to leave her alone with Tom. Ever since yesterday, when I had found her collapsed on the ground, my mind had been in turmoil. She looked so fucking innocent. Her eyes where wide with worry and she looked as though she was about to cry. Quite the contrast to the Weasley I had grown accustomed to over the years; fiery and angry. Despite my better judgment I found myself concerned about letting the innocent Weasley be alone with Tom. But that didn't mean I wanted to spend time with her. Do you see my problem?

Tom shook his head at me. "Weasley isn't really that bad you know. I'll give you five Galleons to forget all the bullshit fighting you guys had for a day," Tom sat up and pulled out a couple of Galleons, "Just one day Scorp."

I stopped pacing. He knew I was a sucker for bets; this tactic was unfair of him. I took a step towards him, "Hmm, what exactly do I have to do?"

Judging by his huge smile, it could be nothing good, "Just stop ignoring her for a day, hang out, ask her to watch your Quidditch practice or something? Sound good? Let's start tomorrow. "

It sounded easy enough, plus it was only a day. I could deal with Weasley for a day. "Okay fine you're on-"

"Wait! One more condition," Tom cut me off, "You have to call her Rose for a day and be nice to her tonight at our study session." He grinned manically. Now he was just trying to make me suffer.

"What the fuck Tom! I thought you wanted to get in with her?"

He almost looked bashful, "I do, it's just it would be awkward if my fuck buddy doesn't get on with my best friend."

Grabbing the nearest thing I could find I threw it at him, "Cheers mate!"

Laughing he deflected the object. "So you'll do it?" He crawled off his bed and started walking towards the door. He paused, waiting for an answer.

Shaking my head, I sighed, "Yeah sure."

Tom smirked before literally skipping out of the dorm. "I'm going down to grab some food, see you in the library tonight. Can't wait to see you chummy with Rosie," he called out as he disappeared.

* * *

I got to the library before Tom. I knew I would, he was late for everything. It was his fucking study date. Mentally I kicked myself, I should've bailed. More time with Weasley was top of the list of things I didn't need. _It's okay_, I told myself, _just a day, she doesn't have her memories it won't matter to her. _

Quickly I made my way to the back of the library. After 6 years of tormenting her I knew exactly where she would gravitate to. She always sat in the same place. Sure enough, a flash of red alerted me to her presence.

She sat in her usual spot, a bulky table adjacent to a large window, head resting against the glass pane watching the remaining students outside. A few moments passed as I deliberated whether or not to ditch this idiotic study session and bet. Weasley made the decision for me. Turning to face me her face lit up. Still too far away for me to hear her, I watched as she mouthed my name. _Scorpius_.

Her hair literally looked as though it was on fire in the setting sun. Without conscious thought I found myself walking toward the light.

"Hey Scorpius," She called as soon as I got close enough to hear. Cautiously I slide into the chair across from her.

I cleared my throat, "Hey."

"Where's your better half?" She asked. Fuck. I was going to have to have a proper conversation with her.

"Tom? Man, you better not hold your breath. He'll turn up late, without his notes," He was probably still eating, laughing with the other Slytherin boys about our bet, "Want to get started?"

Weasley looked somewhat put out. I realised that I was probably a lot harder to talk to than Tom. She chewed at her lip, "Might as well, I guess."

Several minutes passed in silence as we went about our work. After a while the work got tedious, I turned my attention to Weasley. Like I had mentioned before, Weasley was easy on the eyes. Freckles dotted across her nose and her eyes were as blue as mine were silver. In frustration she crinkled her forehead and crossed some words out.

Feeling my gaze on her she finally looked up. "What's up? Do you need a hand?"

The idea of me needing help was laughable. From the get go I had been playing catch up in order to beat her at tests; I knew the material just as well as she did. I was about to spit out a snarky retort but I quickly bit my tongue. I had to be nice to Weasley if I wanted to win the bet.

"I'm fine thanks," I tried smiling at her. Instantly colour flooded to her cheeks. She quickly tried to busy herself with work. Interesting.

"So how come I haven't seen you around Potter recently? Trouble in paradise?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me again.

Keeping her head down she answered, "He's just been getting on my nerves about something."

"Mmm, what's that?"

"You, actually. Well you and Tom to be precise. He says that I should stay away from you guys."

I smirked. I had no problem with being an issue between Potter and Weasley.

"Why don't you listen to him?" I asked curiously.

Her forehead crinkled up again. "I can make my own decisions." That was predictable. I had been at the brunt end of Weasley's anger and stubborn nature. Potter telling her what to do would make her want to do the opposite even more. The comfortable silence returned.

Finally, Tom made an appearance. He stumbled in late and Weasley gave me a knowing look. "You're right, he was late." She laughed as he fell into the chair next to her. Tom slipped his arm around Weasley's chair and my protectiveness picked up again. What the fuck was wrong with me.

"Getting much studying done?" He shot me a look, and took his glasses off. He was clearly telling me he was watching me. I turned to face outside, which was now pitch black.

"Not really," Rose supplied, "Scorpius keeps distracting me." Still looking out the window I smirked.

I could feel their gazes on me. Reluctantly I turned back around. I regretted it. Tom had a grin in place that meant he was planning something. "Okay, well studying is lame, plus its first week. How about we make a bet, I know how much you love bets Scorp." He met my eyes, challenging me. I narrowed mine.

"Oh sounds fun!" Innocent, oblivious Weasley chimed in. It wasn't going to be fun, I wanted to tell her, Tom was up to something.

"Okay, 4 Galleons to those who go swimming in the lake. Right now. In their robes."

Weasley laughed, "You know that's not really a bet right? It's more of a dare."

Tom scoffed, "Shh you, that's beside the point. Are you game?"

Passion flared behind her eyes. Competitiveness. Finally an emotion I recognised in her. "Of course I am."

Tom and Weasley were up and sprinting across the library before I could blink. Fuck, they were children. But then again, I wasn't going to lose to them.

Quickly I was on their heels. Skidding down the hallway I swore. Tom was such an asshole, constantly causing trouble. Why was I friends with him again? This is not how I saw my night going at all. We ran passed confused students, making their way to bed. Weasley was in front, followed closely by Tom and then me.

Finally outside, we hit the cool night air. "It's gonna be cooollllddd!" Tom called out in a sing song voice. The bastard. Gasping for breath Weasley ran along the jetty, our destination in sight.

Her scream echoed out across the grounds as she threw herself into the water. A mass of red hair disappeared under the water. Next, I watched as Tom landed into the water disappearing under the surface in the same manner. And then finally it was my turn. The others had gone in fully clothed and I was determined not to be outdone by them. I threw myself in.

The cold water hit me like a tonne of bricks. Fuck me it was freezing. My shoes and heavy robes weighed me down slightly as I kicked to reach air. Surfacing, I came face to face with a flushed Weasley. I was unsure if it was the cold water or her brilliant smile that left me breathless.

"This is the most fun I've had since losing my memories!" She beamed.

Next to her Tom smiled. "Pays to be reckless sometimes Rosie."

The only light around was a faint glow a lantern on the pier and the shining moonlight. It provided just enough light to see the water had made Weasley's white shirt see-through, and cling to her curves. Fucking hell, now I understood Toms plan.

Unaware she floated on her back, watching the stars. Tom gave me a slow smile as he watched her.

This girl was going to be the death of me, I swear.

* * *

**A/N- Far out Rose, water you doing? **

**I want to say a huge thank to everyone who's read and reviewed this so far. For someone like me, who's never written fanfic before, this means the world! (special thanks to Nahis for their support so far and evilpika for their help!) **

**It's now almost 3am in Australia and I really need my sleep.**  
**Thanks for reading.**

**-Rino**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Robes**

ROSE

The stars were gorgeous. I didn't know if they were enhanced by magic or if we were so far out that they shone clear. They dotted the dark velvet sky. Blissfully I floated on the water; my problems seemed so small in contrast to the open sky. Scorpius cleared his throat, drawing my attention back, "Hey, you might want to cover up there." Confused I pushed myself upright, only to see my shirt had gone completely see through.

Blushing deep red I tried to cover my chest, "Merlin! I'm so sorry!" Toms piercing gaze wasn't helping the situation.

Scorpius swam over, pulling his robes off, "Here. Now don't say I never do anything for you." He passed me the robes and I hurriedly pulled them around me.

"Thanks." He quickly retreated but I could faintly hear him whisper, "It's more for my sake than yours." Confused, I shook my head. We all swam to the shallow waters and rested against the bank, slightly shivering against the cold. "So what's the plan now Tom?" Scorpius asked. He sounded annoyed as his teeth chattered. Subconsciously I swam closer to him, hoping to warm him with my body heat.

"Can we go inside now, I'm freezing," I whined. Scorpius jumped, not having realised how close I was to him. He snapped his teeth together before nodding once. Standing up he reached down to pull me up too. I was shocked at how nice he was being. "Er, thanks again."

At our feet, Tom pulled at Scorpius trousers. We looked down to see him rolling in the water. In a high pitched voice he swooned, "Oooooh help me up too Scorp!"

Kicking water at him Scorpius walked off in the direction of the castle, I quickly followed. It felt colder out of the water, as Scorpius' heavy, wet robes weighed me down.

It was hard to keep up with his long strides. Completely leaving Tom behind, we reached the entrance. "Wait up Scorpius," I cried, stumbling behind him still. He pulled his hand through his blonde locks.

"This fucking bet," He mumbled. Suddenly he stopped and turned to me.

I started at his sudden stop. "What bet?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing," he quickly interjected, "Anyway, Slytherin is having Quidditch practice tomorrow and someone said I should invite you. Want to come?"

I had never imagined cold Scorpius inviting me somewhere. His cool demeanour had meant I had almost given up on our friendship. So naturally, I jumped on the chance, "Yes! Sure! I'll meet you at breakfast?"

"Yeah fine, whatever."

Maybe Scorpius wasn't cold. Just introverted. I smiled up at him, "Night Scorpius."

"Night," He paused, looking away, "night...Rose."

I gasped and jumped. "What did you call me?" I exclaimed pulling on his sleeve, "What was that Scorp? I thought calling me Rose was too much. Wait, what did you say exactly? 'Isn't that pushing it?'" I tried my best to mimic his deep voice.

"Shut up, go to bed already," He was blushing, looking slightly annoyed.

I happily obliged, skipping off. "Night Scorpy," I called out.

* * *

Crawling back through the portrait hole, I tried carefully to cover my still see-through top. Students from the older grades were up still, playing wizards chess and laughing together. Trying to remain undetected I hurried up to my dorm. It didn't go to plan.

"Oh Merlin Rose, what are you wearing?" A shrill black haired girl called out to me. I pretended I hadn't heard her and kept walking past. She grabbed my arm, pulling me back, forcing me to face a group of Gryffindor girls. "I said, what are you wearing? Is that a Slytherin robe? Ew, why are you soaking?" The girls all looked down at me, their faces varying from distaste to curiosity.

Self-consciously, I pulled Scorpius' robe tighter around me, "I jumped into the river because of a dare, that's all."

The blacked haired girl laughed, but it seemed forced, "Who by? Let my guess? Nott and Malfoy." Behind her the other girls started whispering.

"_Liam said they were having a study date!" _

"_They only hang around her because she lost her memories."_

"_What a slut. She's not even ashamed to be wearing their robes." _

I just wanted to have a warm shower and go to bed. Ignoring the girls jab I turned and started walking away again. "I asked you a question Rose!" She called out. I kept walking. Someone grabbed the wet robe from behind, jolting me backwards, pulling it off me. Swiftly I put my hands up to cover myself. I turned to find the girls holding Scorpius' robe. "Please, give that back. It isn't mine."

They all laughed as though I had told a joke, "We know it isn't yours, that's the point. Nice bra by the way Rosie." I blushed.

"Hey Albus, come look at what your cousin was wearing!" My eyes flickered to the stairs and I thought about abandoning Scorpius' robe and making a run for it, but then the image of Scorpius, finally warming up to me crossing my mind. Our progress might be ruined if I lost his clothes.

Albus sauntered over, his eyes grew wide as he took in the image of me dripping wet, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

The black haired girl shoved the Slytherin robe into his hand, "looks like Rose has been getting familiar with a couple of Slytherin boys."

I was sick of this. Striding forward I snatched the robe from Albus and turned, half running up the stairs.

"It better not fucking be Malfoy's or Nott's, Rose. I'll kill them both!" Albus' voice echoed behind me.

* * *

Save in the bathroom I stripped off. My bruises and wounds from the crash had completely healed, leaving only a small scar across my stomach. I was fine with it, I had always found myself kind of plain, and the scar added character. Using a quick spell I quickly washed and dried off all the clothes before neatly folding them.

I stepped into the hot water, letting it wash over me and soothe my muscles. Today had been hectic. When had it reached the point where I fled my cousins company and enjoyed hanging out with two strangers more? Despite everyone telling me otherwise, I adored Tom and Scorpius' presence. I decided then and there that I wasn't going to listen to anyone, and make my own decisions surrounding them.

Blushing slightly, I remembered Scorpius' invitation to the Quidditch practice tomorrow. I was glad he was finally warming up to me. If I needed anything right now, it was more friends. All I had to do was make Albus see how nice they were, and then everything would be fine.

* * *

**A/N- Hey again! I didn't have a chance to proofread this so sorry for any mistakes.**

**I got a few reviews saying that they didn't like Tom, and honestly, that's what I was aiming for. I love Toms silly side but don't love his intentions. **

**Thank you again for the reads and reviews, you guys still make me blush every morning.**

**-Rino **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Temptation **

SCORPIUS

Today was the day I fulfilled my bet with Tom. I'm sure you can imagine my trepidation. A whole day with Weas- shit I mean Rose; it was too easy to fall back into old habits. On top of having to remember to call her Rose, I had to remember not to snap at her. It was going to be a long day.

Quidditch was in the afternoon, so I had to entertain and be nice to Rose all morning. I lay in bed, trying to come up with a plan for the day. She didn't seem particularly sporty, so physical activity was out of the question. Groaning, I pulled my pillow over my head. I guess I had to wing it.

Rolling out of bed, I pulled on some jeans and an old shirt before quickly brushing my hair through with my fingers. Suddenly an image of Rose in the lake, shining in the moonlight, crossed my mind. Without putting much thought into it I threw a nicer shirt on and brushed my hair properly. I convinced myself it wasn't for her.

Making my way day to the common room I spied Tom in the corner. I made a point to ignore him. I didn't need his banter today. Crawling out the portrait hall, I made my way up from the dungeon. There were a lot of boys that fancied Rose; it was ironic that I was spending the day with her when there were so many other boys who were more willing. Turning out onto the hall I almost collided with a small red head boy. It wasn't that surprising given that the school was swarming with them. Although, as I looked down my eyes met a replica of Roses gorgeous blue eyes, despite hers being prettier.

The red-head was a miniature version of Rose, and was followed by yet another ginger, a tiny Potter girl. The miniature Weasley gaped up at me, turning pale. Honestly I didn't blame him, everyone knew about the Weasley and Malfoy feud. None of her family liked me at all. Spending time with her now she had lost her memory probably wasn't helping my reputation. Not that I cared about my reputation. That was in shambles anyway.

"S-s-sorry," The Weasley boy choked out, "Come on Lily, let's go." Grabbing the girls hand he ran off. I laughed slightly in amusement. Hanging out with Weas- MERLIN, I mean Rose- was almost worth it for reactions like that.

Finally making it to the Great Hall I searched through the sea of people for Rose. Trying to look as apathetic as possible I wandered over to the Slytherin table and started filling my plate with food. Inconspicuously I glanced around the hall again. She hadn't told me a time, just 'breakfast', maybe I was early.

It felt odd for going so long without fighting with her. In a strange way I was indifferent to the new Rose. She never yelled at me and even laughed at my jokes in potions. I planned to take advantage of her losing her memories for as long as possible; as soon as she remembered me we would be back to the old routine.

Warm hands circled around my face, covering my eyes and instinctively I jumped. "Guess who?" I knew that voice anywhere. Grabbing her wrist, I pulled her around and forced her to sit before people started to stare.

"What the fuck, are you 5?" I hissed.

Looking thoroughly put out she avoided eye contact. "You're no fun," she pouted. Seeing Rose in casual clothes was another weird thing to add to my growing list. During the weekends we avoided each other like the plague so I had only ever seen her in uniform. She wore tight jeans and, ironically she wore a Slytherin green top, which contrasted beautifully with her hair.

She caught me checking her out. "I thought you would approve of my top. Matches your house colours, since I'm watching you practice" She shot me one of her genuine smiles, "Oh! Before I forget, here." Under the table she passed me a bag. Goosebumps appeared where she accidentally brushed my hand.

"It's your robe. You have no idea how mad Al was when he saw it," her eyes clouded at the memory. I tried to restrain myself from smiling. Of course he was mad, anything could set the fucker off.

"At least returning in my robe was better than the whole school seeing you in a see-through top. Imagine how livid Potter would be then," I smirked at the thought.

Rose nodded slightly in agreement, still looking troubled at the memory, "Yeah, I guess." I carried on eating.

"So, what's the plan?" Rose was looking up at me expectantly, not having touched any food. Shit, I still hadn't come up with anything. Opening my mouth to reply, Rose cut me off, smiling slightly "I guess we have to go back to your room first huh."

Electricity shot up my spine and my hairs stood on end. The image of Rose lying across my bed in lacy underwear, her red hair fanned out around her, shot through my mind. Wow. Did she misinterpret my invitation for today?

"Errr, what?" I tried. Smooth Scorpius.

Unknowing to my internal monologue, Rose reached under the table, her hand brushing my leg. I stiffened. Just as I was about I voice my protest Rose pulled up the bag she had passed me, "To return your bag. Otherwise you'll have to carry it around all day," she paused to think, "Unless you need it for Quidditch practice."

This girl was too fucking naïve for her own good. The sad thing was I knew she was completely unaware to the thick innuendo. I swallowed, trying to get my thoughts back on track and out of the gutter. If she wasn't annoying me with arguments, she was frustrating me with her suggestiveness.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. Let's go." I had lost my appetite. Standing up I grabbed the bag.

"Ah hold, I better grab something to go," Rose stood too, grabbing a large tub of yogurt and a spoon, "Okay let's roll!"

"Pfff, 'let's roll'? Seriously?" I teased. Rose poked her tongue at me, stalking off in the direction of the Slytherin dorms.

* * *

This is not what I had in mind for my morning, I'll admit. Rose sat cross legged on my bed, eating her breakfast in a torturous manner; taking care to lick the spoon each time. After dropping my clothes off we decided to stay here. It was completely empty now, all my roommates gone for the day.

I sat in the window, pretending to read a book, secretly watching Rose out the corner of my eye. Far out, I wasn't gonna lie, I could get used to our strange friendship. Holding her spoon in her mouth, Rose reached down and turned the page of the book she was reading. Unlike me, she was actually reading.

My thoughts were far from pure. I reasoned with myself that it had nothing to do with Rose. Any boy would have the same reaction from a girl sitting on his bed- especially a hot girl like Rose. I needed to get out of this room and this fucked up situation.

"Hey Rose," she glanced over, blushing at my use of her first name. I wasn't used to it either. "Want to go for a walk? I'm over this book and Quidditch is gonna start in an hour."

She delicately placed her yogurt on the side-table before stretching. Her green top rose up revealing her pale stomach. I forced myself not to look.

"Awww, I was so relaxed," she sighed. That made one of us. Maybe Tom had done something to me. This bet was harder in a way I hadn't anticipated.

She clambered off the bed, "Okay let's go."

I smirked. The idea of walking around the lake with Rose, Potter fuming in the background sounded great.

* * *

**A/N- I'm trying so hard no to rush the story, but its so hard because I want to get to the cute fluff parts! **

**I've gotten into the habit of updating every second day now, so expect chapters then :) **

**As always thank you so so much for your reviews and for reading this.**

**-Rino **


End file.
